


Beasts of Hunterology: The Lake Tkanocha Monster

by kokos42



Series: Hunterology [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2 am writing, Fantasy, Gen, Hunterology - Freeform, Manta rays are actually pretty poggers, Monsters, blub blub blub, lake monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokos42/pseuds/kokos42
Summary: The wild creature that roams Lake Tkanocha, a place wonderful for romantic couples, slowly hypnotizing people with the moonlight glow then jumps out to strike.
Series: Hunterology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117718





	Beasts of Hunterology: The Lake Tkanocha Monster

“I’d advise getting some swimming shorts for this one, I say.”  _ The sheriff would get out of his seat with a slight tip of his hat and goes over to the cabinet, he would pull out a file with the bookmark “TK#1” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Though it will be a bit difficult considering it’s an underwater creature.”  _ The sheriff would drop the document on the table to reveal an eerie shadow in the water. The shadow had a more disc-like appearance with side wings and a very long tail, it’s back had a very strange purple markings marking on it, like a symbol or tattoo. The sheriff proceeds to pull out another picture which shows the beast rising out of the water to show the weird markings on the back of its body. The second picture also showed quite a long but very thin tail with some light frills at the end. _ _   
_ _   
_ “This one is big doozy.”  _ The sheriff looks towards the photo _ “From 20 to 30 feet in length without the tail and from 10 to 20 feet in width.  _ From the picture, the creature was obviously a gigantic version of a manta ray _ “We sometimes call it Toncha for short.”   
_ The sheriff would slip out a photo from underneath the one, one in fainter colors. This time the lake had an elusive and beautiful purple glow to it.  _ “We heard reports that on certain nights the lake would let out this color and that on those nights, people would disappear.”    
  
“We noticed Toncha does not appear whenever some kind of loud music is happening like a festival or a wedding, I say it probably goes to hiding. But even if he doesn't do good ol’ music of ours, I’d watch out if I were you. His tail can easily break trees and leap out of the water so high up, why did our good ol’ fisherman Kuan run from that beast once. He told us it likes to dive deep and jump out, trying to land. It’s quite fast in the water too so good luck, buddy.”  _ The sheriff would return the files back into the cabinet then goes back to sit down only to raise up his legs onto the table. _

**Author's Note:**

> More will come, stay tuned! (Sorry if this one seems short, 2 AM gaaaaang)


End file.
